


gay love pierces through the veil of death and saves the day

by BookRockShooter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, dean is bi, idk take it pls here's my post spn-finale gay offering im so tired, it's 4am and i've been writing this since 3 something. i feel unhinged, it's like crack treated seriously bc i wrote this to make me laugh but it's a fix it? yeah, jack saves cas from the empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Castiel crosses the space to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder and look him straight in the eye. “Jack, right before the Empty took me, I told Dean that I’m in love with him. Do you know why I chose then to say something?”“Because… it’s been a long-time coming?”“It’s because I knew I was about to die,” Castiel says firmly. “I can’t face Dean after that. I fear that a rejection from him would only kill me again, and I am not fond of the thought.”-cas is saved and reunites with dean. they kiss. that is all
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	gay love pierces through the veil of death and saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah what the fuck was that finale it's been almost eight hours it's 4am for me and i'm still thinking about it. here's what i have to offer after that mess pls accept it it made me feel a little bit better

Castiel has been in the Empty for what feels like maybe a day, in human time, when he senses another presence behind him. Sighing, he says, “Please, not right now, I’m in mourning.”

“Castiel!” the presence says, the brightest voice Castiel has heard in awhile, and he turns, surprised, to see Jack beaming at him.

“Jack? What are you-”

“I’m here to get you out! I meant to get here sooner, but we did have to fight God and stuff, so.” Jack rolls his eyes before grinning again. “But that’s all over with now! So, c’mon.”

Castiel blinks, takes a moment to process all Jack has said - all over with now? so they defeated him? - and then says, “Oh, no, Jack, I appreciate you coming here. But you didn’t need to.”

His son pauses in his excited bouncing, the bright look on his face disappearing in favor of a very confused _what the hell_ expression that Castiel knows he picked up from the Winchesters - and, no, Castiel does not want to think about _him_ right now. “What? Why not? Don’t you want to get out?”

“Oh, of course I do,” Castiel says, sighing. He gestures with a hand to his surroundings - pitch-black and silent, the exact opposite of the bunker that he had come to think of as home. “I’d rather be anywhere but here.”

Jack stares at him. “Okay. So can we go now?”

“You can. But I’m staying.”

“Castiel, I’m confused.”

Castiel crosses the space to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder and look him straight in the eye. “Jack, right before the Empty took me, I told Dean that I’m in love with him. Do you know why I chose then to say something?”

“Because… it’s been a long-time coming?”

“It’s because I knew I was about to die,” Castiel says firmly. “I can’t face Dean after that. I fear that a rejection from him would only kill me again, and I am not fond of the thought.”

The flat look Jack gives him is almost offensive. “Are you kidding? Dean’s been mourning you for the last few days, Cas. He literally asked God to bring him back before we, y’know, defeated him.”

“Well, of course he’s been grieving,” Castiel says. “I’m - what did he say? - _like a brother to him._ ”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s true.”

“ _The point is_ , he’s going to grieve, and then he’s going to heal. If you’ve defeated Chuck, then I don’t see a point for me to come back yet again. It’d just be awkward. I’m afraid Sam would try to lock us in a closet if we went without speaking for too long, and _that_ would only result in utter disaster.”

“Okay, I don’t think you’re understanding,” Jack says, shaking Castiel’s hand from his shoulder only to grab his wrist in turn, and then, suddenly, they’re gone from the Empty and back in the bunker’s main room. Castiel stares at his son, who drops his wrist and stalks off, shouting, “Dean? Sam? Where are you guys?”

“Jack, what the hell?” Castiel says right as Dean and Sam walk in. The twin expressions of absolute shock on their faces almost make this worth it, Castiel thinks.

“Cas?” Dean says, voice faint, and Sam looks at Jack with his own _what the hell_ expression. “Jack?”

“I saved Castiel,” Jack says, a little pointlessly. “He didn’t want to come back because he thinks Dean is straight.”

“Okay, very funny, take me back _right now_ ,” Castiel hisses. Across the room, he hears Sam mutter, “ _Straight? Really?_ ”

Jack ignores them in favor of adding specifically to Dean, “I really think you two should talk.”

Sam apparently agrees with this sentiment, because he vanishes after giving his brother an encouraging pat on the shoulder and flashing Castiel a thumbs-up. Jack takes off after him, yelling over his shoulder, “Please stop being dumb!”

The silence in the room when Castiel and Dean are alone is deafening.

“Ah,” Castiel says after a few moments of avoiding Dean’s gaze, which he can practically feel burning into his skin. “I’ll just-”

“Absolutely not,” Dean says, and he strides across the room to pull him into a hug.

It was the last thing Castiel was expecting, but he hugs back with only a little bit of hesitation. “So you’re… not angry.”

“What? Hell would I be angry for?” Dean asks, pulling back to frown at Castiel. “I wanted you back, Cas. I thought I’d finally lost you, for _good_. I’m fuckin’ overjoyed to see you.”

“No, no, I know that,” Castiel says, waving him off. “I meant about- well. You know.”

Dean furrows his brows at him. “I know…?”

Oh, this is so difficult. Jack should’ve left him in the Empty. “About what I said, before the Empty took me.” Dean continues to stare at him, blinking in an almost confused manner. “Dean, I told you I was _in love with you._ ”

“Wait, what?”

“This was a good talk,” Castiel says quickly, backing out of Dean’s personal space and turning to the nearest doorway. “I think I’ll find a spare room to go sit quietly in until Jack takes me back.”

“What the fuck, you’re not going back there,” Dean snaps, grabbing Castiel’s arm and yanking him to a stop. Castiel twitches at the unexpected contact, but he does stop, turning to glare at Dean. “Look, I didn’t know- didn’t think that that’s- that’s what you meant. I…” He trails off, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand, and Castiel is surprised when Dean’s face flushes. “If I’d known what you meant, Cas, y’know I would’ve-”

“What?”

“Hang on, lemme finish. Cas, I thought you were just saying that you loved me as, like, family. But you weren’t?”

“I certainly didn’t mean it that way, no.”

“So you meant you love me, like, as not-family? Like, as a more-than-a-friend way?”

“Dean, I can barely understand you right now,” Castiel admits, exasperated. “I consider you family, but I’m in love with you. May I go regret my entire existence now?”

He’s not expecting the huge grin Dean gets at that. “Okay. Cool. Awesome. Cas,” he says, suddenly serious, and he reaches up to grasp Cas’s face with his free hand. “I love you, too.”

Castiel has kissed people before - has kissed humans and angels and even demons before - but absolutely none of them compare to Dean. His mouth is warm, the slight stubble around it scratching at Castiel’s face in an oddly pleasant way. He inhales once, in sharp surprise, before kissing Dean back in earnest. He’s wanted this for years; he’s not about to stop anytime soon.

Outside of the room, Sam and Jack peer in carefully. “Thank god. It’s been so hard watching them dance around each other for so long,” Sam says, sighing wistfully. His pain’s finally come to an end. Only took them a fucking _decade._

“They didn’t even really _talk_.”

Sam frowns at him. “But they just did?”

“None of it made any sense! Dean didn’t even know Castiel was in love with him until a few seconds ago! Castiel kept trying to leave! They practically just skipped straight to this.”

“Jack, it’s Dean and Cas. I don’t know why you expected any different. They’ll have a real conversation after this, I’m sure. And if they don’t,” he continues, raising his voice, “then I’ll lock them in a closet or something until they do!”

Dean just flips him off.

**Author's Note:**

> okay there's that pls don't take it too seriously i wrote it to make myself laugh and it worked so i thought i'd share don't mind me i'm just gay and sad 
> 
> pls find me on twt (vampirechuuya) or tumblr (same user) if you wanna see me yell abt spn and deancas because god
> 
> okay gn im gonna sleep now


End file.
